Jumble of Tumbles
by Wordgawk
Summary: Yuuki's sensitive and Zero's snarky selves clash. Zero finds out those aren't the only things that fight.
1. Outing

**Author's note: Celebrating Hino Matsuri's 5th year creating the world of Vampire Knight today, I've unearthed a story from the series to post up. Rock on, Hino-sensei!**

**Story takes place in the first season. **

* * *

Jumble of Tumbles

Ah, morning tea. Was there anything better than having aromatic, freshly brewed leaves steeped to timed perfection when one awoke? Headmaster Kaien Cross nodded approvingly at the neat arrangement of breakfast utensils on the dining table and the teapot he had set down in the middle. He even found a doily for the teapot in hopes his dear daughter Yuuki would appreciate its aesthetic appeal. Technically, she was his foster daughter, but ever since adopting her, Kaien considered her his own.

Daddy tried so hard to be on her good side. Breakfast was the perfect opportunity.

The proud Chairman checked the clock hanging on the wall. Yuuki and Kiryu should be arriving soon. Last breakfast, he had served them handmade pancakes to which he noticed they reached for their drink glasses. Numerous times. Their coughs and Yuuki's adamant choke about overly dry pancakes got poor Kaien in a tizzy. He was suffocating his daughter with dry breakfast! Repeated apologies were not enough for doing such a horrible deed.

Today's meal was waffles. He made some test ones. Appearing delightfully fluffy, they were perfect to match his perfectly steeped tea. He wanted to eat one; he resisted the urge for he believed the taste experience was best shared among others. He would have to wait.

A shriek reverberated outside down the hall. Even with the kitchen door closed he recognized immediately the cry belonged to none other than dear Yuuki! Kaien dropped the spoon in his hand and flung open the door. He raced down the main hall to the only open doorway where he assumed the terrible sound came from.

The commotion came from the bathroom. He saw the door ajar and heard his sweet daughter yelling. Alarm picked up his ears. Vampires, at this early time of day? Perhaps a mugger? Or worse, a peeping tom?

Kaien skidded to a stop at the blocked doorway. His mouth fell open. In the doorway stood Zero Kiryu, alleged peeping tom. Loaded in his arms were his clean clothes and toiletries. Further in the bathroom, Yuuki haphazardly had wrapped a towel around herself. Water was dripping from her hair to the floor.

Disciplinary action had no bounds, even if it was Kiryu, someone he'd known for many years. But overprotective fatherhood reared its head more. "K-K-Kiryu-kun, what is the meaning of this?" the headmaster stuttered in shock. Kiryu _was _a man after all.

Zero jerked his head back, his purple eyes widening at being caught. "N-no! This is an accident!"

As soon as Yuuki saw the second observer to her near nude form, she spat a warning for everyone to get out. She seized a hairbrush from the sink counter and angrily flung it in the men's direction. Zero, expecting danger, easily dodged it with a duck, allowing the beautiful opportunity for the hard brush to smack Kaien in the face.

Dear, oh dear, what did he deserve to get harsh treatment like this at breakfast? They hadn't even eaten yet!

* * *

Repeated apologizes were not enough for injuring her father, Yuuki felt. To make it up to him, Yuuki could honestly say before leaving for class that the waffles were very good. It was more than she could say about his wild dinner choices. He was floating on cloud nine at her compliment.

Lunch time came and Yuuki was able to rant to her friend Sayori about the bathroom mess-up. Yuuki forgot to put the towel on the lock again when she showered, leading to Zero walking in on her. Yori-chan lent a sympathetic ear, noting that her forgetfulness was certainly a crutch today.

When Yori-chan mentioned forgetting things, it reminded Yuuki of her mission this lunch hour. Chairman Cross, or her father, more precisely, had asked her to pick up supplies for an important meeting he had after Day Class was over. This mean Yuuki had to hurry to market to buy her list of things and race back to deliver them. Chatting longer with Yori had to be cut short.

Yuuki changed into civilian clothes and made her way to market. Nearly there, she pulled out the thankfully short list of items her father gave her and read it.

"A cheese grater? What kind of meeting needs one?" she wondered aloud quizzically. Lack of observation rammed her into someone. Yuuki stumbled back, her paper fluttering to the ground.

"The hell?" The tall man she accidentally ran into spun around, looking none too happy. Yuuki nervously apologized but he wouldn't hear it. A predatory gleam flashed in his eyes. "Well, if you want to make it up to me, how about going out for a drink? Just one."

Wonderful. A loser who reeked of too many beers. He leered at her.

"No thanks," Yuuki replied stiffly, moving aside.

Apparently, refusals weren't part of this idiot's plan and he grabbed her arm. Fuming at wasting valuable lunch time, Yuuki pulled free but her arm got seized again. "You're putting down my generous offer? No way that's happening."

"Let me go!" Irritation made her glare at him. She attempted to shake free, but his grip was too strong for her. She really had to beef up in PE class.

"Release her." The command came from a congruously gentle, yet authoritative voice behind the assailant.

Girlish surprise lifted Yuuki's spirit. Kaname was here? In daylight?

The bully wheeled around, hauling the tiny Yuuki with him at his side. She winced at pain in her arm. The angry man jeered at the vampire. "What's your problem? This gorgeous babe is mine!"

Kaname observed the girl, then the person hanging off her. His steps were measured and steady as he walked right up to the aggressive man. Though both people were the same height, Yuuki detected a slight withering from the stranger.

The chestnut-haired mediator remained unruffled. "Unhand the lady. It is in your best interest to do so." Kaname quirked a careful eyebrow. His expression was genial enough, but his maroon eyes bespoke silent fury at someone harming Yuuki. Sensing this, the man loosened his hold on her arm, smiled innocently and with much teeth, and ran off.

"Yuuki, are you hurt?" The dark aura surrounding the pacifist dissipated as he looked kindly at her.

The woman rubbed her arm, flushing a bit at his concern. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

He stooped to retrieve her dropped list. He handed it to her. "I'm glad. He was quite the barbarian, was he not?"

With the tense situation passed, she noticed Kaname wore civilian clothes too. In uniform or not, he held a beauty that surpassed appearance. "Oh, you can't tell what kind of people you'll run into in here. Kaname-senpai, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Normally, I should be. I have a business matter to attend to later and I needed to pick up a few items before nightfall." Yuuki now noticed the wrapped parcel in his hands. A yawn escaped him then. He tried to suppress it by covering his mouth, but Yuuki saw it anyway and he chuckled. "Forgive me. It seems I am more tired than I thought."

Yuuki shook her head quickly, thinking him as adorable. She couldn't remember if she saw this sign of fatigue from him before. Their waking hours were literally the difference between day and night.

"Shopping? Shall I accompany you?" Kaname brushed a hand over her shoulder.

A slight reddening of Yuuki's cheeks. "It's no problem. I don't want to disrupt your sleep. You should head back to the dorms before you sleepwalk."

Kaname's lips curved up. "If sleepwalking will prevent my dear girl from being attacked again, I am fine with it."

Wrestling with the desire to continue being with him or doing the right thing and sending him back, Yuuki hedged. "Well... you can shop with me for a little while. But you're going right back in a minute."

He smiled obligingly. "Yes, ma'am."

They made their way inside the busy marketplace. Yuuki skimmed her list and mentioned the cheese grater as an item the headmaster wanted. Kaname laughed, saying her father had confided in him that he intended to try using cheese for meals. She couldn't help but make a face. Experimentation, no!

The grater took longer than expected to find because not many places sold them. Yuuki didn't wish to keep Kaname up and told him she was fine on her own. She thanked him for his rescue.

Kaname nodded. "Take care. Good luck in your searches." He stifled another yawn, unsuccessfully. It was bigger than the last one, showing a bit of fang. He rarely showed his fangs to her, so seeing them intrigued Yuuki. A giggle escaped her because his eyelids looked heavy, like Zero's did before he fell asleep in class.

After he left, Yuuki continued to search for her mission goods. She eventually checked off the last item on her list and then checked the time. Ooh, she still had enough time to indulge in a parfait before racing back to the dorms.

At her favorite sweets parlor, she was cheerily greeted at the doorway and asked how many seats she'd need. Yuuki opened her mouth to answer she was by herself today but a familiar voice answered from behind her.

"Two."

Yuuki checked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at her unwelcome guest. She sat across the table they were guided to, glaring at Zero. He ignored the daggers in her gaze as he ordered a small chunk of cheesecake. He even managed to keep ignoring her scathing glare during their wait. Once their waitress gave them their orders a good five minutes later, he started to raise an eyebrow at Yuuki. "Hey, you started it by not giving outsiders warnings the Chairman's bathroom was in use."

The guy was totally right, but he still walked in on her! Yuuki had just stepped out of the shower and taken her towel when the bathroom door swung open. Shades of red her face did flush! "B-but you saw the door was shut. You could've knocked before coming in!"

Zero shrugged in his aggravating, nonchalant way. "No towel was hung from the knob. I had all rights to assume nobody was in the bathroom before I touched that knob."

Ok, so she forgot to put the signature towel on the knob in her haste to get into the shower. Still, couldn't Zero tell she was inside? Digging into her tall glass of rich parfait goodness, Yuuki had to pause in her spiel to spoon mouthfuls of ice cream in her mouth. The brain freeze from scarfing too fast made her hold her forehead. She pointed her spoon at the offender, who looked like he was enjoying his cake too much. "Well, I should pay you back b-by walking in on you! Ha! Then you'll know how it feels."

Cake-biting Zero frowned oddly at her. "What kind of payback is that? You'd be walking in on me _intentionally_. I did not walk in on you on purpose!" His voice sounded blameful, but his face turned a little red, regardless.

"You ought to remember to knock whenever you're about to go inside a shared bathroom. What if it had been my father you saw instead?"

It could've been arid cheesecake, but Zero instantly began coughing at the scary mental brainstorm she inserted in his mind.

Yuuki grinned evilly. Choking on his treat could start her payback off.

The coughing male managed to sip his glass of water. He forked the remains of his cheesecake in his mouth. When he was done chewing, his smile was on par with her smug one. "It's not like seeing any part of the Chairman's is anymore alluring than seeing parts of you."

Her mouth dropped in hurt. "What??"

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Zero sat back comfortably in his seat. "Yeah. You really think you're a goddess to behold and bow down to? Pffft."

"You're a moron," Yuuki muttered quietly. All she wanted was a simple apology. Looks like that wasn't forthcoming.

"I aim to please." Zero tapped his fingers on the tabletop, expression aloof.

Kaname would've apologized before she brought up the subject, but with Zero the apology had to be forced out. Why was it so hard to do? Yuuki cast her eyes down at her partially empty glass.

Zero continued. "Thanks for telling me your plan. Now I can be prepared for it-"

His comment was interrupted with a fling of a napkin in his face. Yuuki jumped up, her hands taut at her sides. After being hassled before she shopped, she didn't need this extra abuse. "You never give up, do you?" she retorted, furious.

"Huh? Yuuki?" A genuine stunned reaction came from Zero.

Before he could add more insults to her day, Yuuki bolted off. Ran straight out of the shop, nearly knocking over a cashier who was about to get off work for the afternoon.

_ Dumb Zero! Let him pay today!_


	2. Team

**Author's note: Bloody Rose is cool. Zero is cool. Vampires can be cool. Heck, all of VK is!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Zero could only sit staggered for a minute to process that Yuuki Cross was not sitting at this table anymore. That he was staring at an empty spot instead of his friend. What just happened? Why did the joking turn into him being by himself at a table meant for two?

Across the table, the top of a bag caught his attention and he leaned forward. The bag must've been Yuuki's. He sighed. He was going to need to bring it to her.

He rose and plunked down payment for a pretty good ice cream and a half eaten creamy parfait. He snagged the leftover bag and hurried outside. Catching up with the girl always tended to be a lot of work but he looked at it as honing his tracking skills. He scanned around and saw a flash of fast movement and the brunette rounding a corner.

No way she was escaping that way! Zero jogged slowly, knowing his long legs could keep up with her short strides. Easing around the corner, he inwardly cursed. Passerbys were also crowded in this area, making searching for Yuuki an arduous task.

Okay, so she probably _would _get out this direction. He rubbed his eyes. Man, what was he going to tell her when they met up which wasn't going to explode in his face?

Understanding the fruitlessness of doing it, Zero felt better when he called out her name. Twice, four times, five. Yuuki either was giving him the silent treatment or she was not in here anymore. He reached a large hub which branched out in three directions. Situated in this wide space were patrons huddled around seller stands. He planted his feet right in the middle of the interconnecting paths. Great, picking a path was a crapshoot? He gritted his teeth.

Then he remembered his interpersonal skills. Zero checked around and noted the four or so vendors scattered around in this hub. He questioned them if they saw Yuuki and if they did, which path did she head. All but one seller was no luck, but the helpful seller was dubious at best since there were so many visitors.

Well, Zero had to take what carrot was held out for him and he darted down the recommended path. His irritation at her justifying her mistake in the bathroom began to morph to anxiety. Losing sight of her did worry him more than he liked.

He spotted her. Yuuki was struggling against a vampire who snapped teeth at her. Her Artemis rod was used as a shield. Both her arms and the vampire's were locked. Artemis was the sole thing keeping those creature's sharp teeth from diving in her flesh.

Damn if Zero was going to allow this freak to hurt her! His Bloody Rose pistol was drawn before he realized it. "Yuuki!" he shouted to warn her to step aside.

The vampire snarled at being interrupted. This one was female, and strong from the power struggle Artemis was being put through. Zero raised his gun.

Yuuki, seeing this but unable to retrieve her metal rod, released her grip on it. Letting go surprised the vampire and a bullet lodged in her arm. The rod clanged to the ground.

The vampire whirled around and rushed at Zero. He fired again, dodging a vicious swipe to his stomach. She leaped into the air and Zero followed her arc with a hail of gunfire.

Yuuki cried out. Zero saw her clutch her side and drop to her knees.

Confused, he wanted to ask if she was able to move but the furious vampire slashed at him. Wiry arms and long nails were her weapons. She swung again and again. Zero dodged her strikes. She was a fast one.

She feigned right and swiped violently with her left hand. Zero felt the rush of air and a harsh sting in his shoulder as her nails raked it. He yelled out in surprise.

The vampire licked the droplets of blood from her fingertips. Her delighted face then contorted at the taste. She hesitated and Zero was suddenly looking at the business end of the Artemis jutting out of her chest.

The vampire screamed. Zero silenced the wail with a shot point-blank. The disintegration of the vampire was swift.

In front of him, Yuuki had gotten up. She retracted her rod with one hand. The other was clutching a bleeding wound at her side.

Zero holstered Bloody Rose and rushed over. Yuuki shook her head at his concern. "It's no big deal."

"I- I hit you?" His revelation was sobering.

"Just a scratch. You're a good shot. You hit her." Her tight smile tried to hide a grimace, but Zero wasn't fooled. He felt awful injuring her. Some aim he was.

He covered his face with a hand. If only he watched closely where he was pointing. If he took an extra second to aim at a different spot...

Yuuki hovered her hand over the claw marks on his shoulder. "You need fixing up, too. Hey, you brought my stuff." She caught sight of the discarded bag behind him and limped over to it. Her hand reached out to pick it up but Zero scurried it up for her.

"Let's go." He murmured this. The sharp metallic smell of Yuuki's blood wreaked havoc with his senses and he sharply looked away.

* * *

Chairman Cross stopped slouching at his desk when Zero popped his head through the small slat of his office door and told him Yuuki was hurt. Kaien rushed over to his daughter. As soon as Zero released his support on her, Kaien looked in concern at him. "You need to go to the infirmary."

"I just need the bathroom." The hard expression on Zero's face left no argument. He abruptly walked away.

Yuuki called his name to his retreating back. Sadness penetrated her normally chipper visage. Kaien softly said her name and guided her to the infirmary. Perhaps she would willingly admit what had given her pain.

As he tended to her scrape, he gently asked for details about their sighting. Yuuki outlined running into he vampire at the edge of market.

"And the vampire injured you?"

Yuuki, looking out the open doorway, seemed gloomy at hearing him say that.

The headmaster followed her gaze thoughtfully, and the truth clicked. "Was it Zero-kun?"

Her silence confirmed his guess. He smiled encouragingly. "Tell him."

"Hmm?"

"Tell him you know he didn't shoot you on purpose." He finished wrapping up her wound.

She carefully slid her shirt and jacket on. "What if he doesn't believe me?"

Kaien's encouraging grin didn't cease. "You'll get through to him."


	3. Resolve

**Author's note: The conclusion, dun dun! Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the third time Zero involuntarily keeled over from dabbing stinging antiseptic on his shoulder that he realized he wasn't cut out to handle pain gracefully. He always had to vent somehow; slam the floor, or growl.

A rap sounded on the closed door. He opened it and Yuuki was there.

"Can I come in to help?"

"I'm almost done." Zero turned to walk back to the gauze on the counter and Yuuki clutched his hand.

"I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes. "I should be the one saying it."

Yuuki tightened her grip. "You didn't mean to aim at me!"

Opening his eyes, he saw her honesty in the way her eyes shone like hard diamonds.

"It's not like it won't happen again," Yuuki added.

"What?" Zero said, startled.

"We'll be patrolling through dangerous areas in the future, dummy." Yuuki shook her head. "So c'mon, don't mope. I got fixed up and you will be, too. Ok?"

Zero sighed. She was right. They'd keep working together. If either of them injured the other, apologies would be uttered and accepted and the cycle would renew. Knowing this was a comfort to him.

* * *

Evening fell and Zero was given a message by the headmaster that Kuran wanted to see him.

Kaname Kuran put him on the edge, despite his pacifist attitude. Vampires always did.

He waited for Kuran to arrive at the headmaster's office. Kuran entered soon. Usually collected, he frowned angrily as soon as he stepped through the doorway to the headmaster's office. "Yuuki was injured."

Zero couldn't forget that. "Yes, I know."

The pureblood vampire must've seen the truth on Zero's face. "You did this to her?" his tone questioned incredulously.

Zero didn't bother to reply. Kuran's maroon eyes darkened. He advanced on the man. "How could you-"

The sleek silver barrel from Bloody Rose aimed up at Kuran's chin halted the angry vampire. Zero wasn't pleased with himself either and he was damned if he was going to let Kuran blame him. "It's called a workplace accident. It happens when you work with a partner." He suddenly smirked. "But you wouldn't know how it's like, would you?"

Kuran's eyes glared infuriatingly at Zero. Ooh, sore spot. Zero felt glee.

"Don't betray her." Kaname's heavy words evaporated the merry moment for Zero. Kuran stepped away, regarding him carefully.

Zero stared at Kuran, the only sound in the room being the ticking of the clock. Zero wouldn't dream of doing such.

In spite of the anger Zero held for vampires, he felt connected to one for a fraction of time. He looked steadily at Kaname Kuran.

"I will not."

-- THE END --


End file.
